


En busca de Tsunayoshi

by Ragna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Travel, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Tsuna se escapa mientras Reborn está en una misión, y cuando vuelve y piensa ir a buscarlo. Se da cuenta que, ¡No está donde debería estar!
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 21
Collections: The_chaos_club





	En busca de Tsunayoshi

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [R27week_spanish](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/R27week_spanish) collection. 



> Teeeheee, bastante tarde ya lo sé. Lo siento, la inspiración no la maneja uno. Para el último prometo hacerlo mejor. Lo siento (⇀‸↼‶)
> 
> ¡Tenía hartas ganas de hacer esto! ¡Dejaré notas sobre Okinawa y Reborn (xD) al final!

— _¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi?_

—Eh… decidió… tomarse una vacaciones…

El hombre se quedó viendo al adolescente, el único de los guardianes que seguía en la mansión y no se había escabullido de él antes que volviera de la misión que el mismo jefe de todos ellos le ordenó. Lambo era el único también que le diría el paradero de Tsunayoshi sin necesidad de presionarlo… _demasiado_.

—¿Y dónde se supone que fueron esas vacaciones? —interrogó, invadiendo el espacio personal del mocoso que soltó un quejido.

—¡Japón! ¡Volvió a Japón! ¡Es lo único que sé! ¡Tsuna no dijo nada más!

_Porque sabía que si lo hacía Lambo soltaría toda la información a Reborn._

Zorro astuto, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? Usando las técnicas que Reborn le enseñó en su contra.

—Muy bien —concluyó, separándose del otro—. Empaca tus cosas Lambo. Llama a sus secuaces también, ¿Quiere tomarse unas vacaciones? Tendría que haberme dicho, hace mucho que quería unas yo también.

—Hiii...

* * *

No es que Tsuna hubiera querido no decirle a Reborn de sus repentinas vacaciones… solo que… no se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que se fuera a su misión. Y no lo iba a molestar por algo tan minúsculo como decirle que se volvería a Japón para tomar un descanso. Echaba de menos su país natal.

Además, le había dicho a sus guardianes previamente, no era como si Tsunayoshi fuera a ponerse en riesgo solamente por tener un tiempo para él solo. Hayato y Takeshi habían sido los menos contentos con el arreglo, pero luego de estar viéndolos con ojos de borrego por más de un minuto consiguió que su lluvia y tormenta cedieran.

Kyoya no pondría demasiado problema si no pisaba Namimori sin avisar, y Tsuna solo usó su ciudad natal como tapadera para ir a su verdadero destino. ¡Ni siquiera Mukuro sabía dónde estaba verdaderamente! Lo había bloqueado de su mente apenas toco suelo nipón.

Ryohei solo le pidió que le entregará un paquete a Kyoko de su parte, el cual estaría llegando pronto a su destino.

Lambo… tenía que terminar sus clases de verano. Y Tsuna no iba a dar su brazo a torcer esta vez, ya lo había hecho el verano pasado. Su hermano menor tenía que cumplir con sus deberes escolares, Lambo tenía mucho más potencial que él en lo académico, aunque le diera flojera hacer la mayoría de las cosas.

Bueno, I-pin era gran ayuda con él. Así mismo Fuuta.

—¡Chiquillo! ¡¿Quieres unos _bollos dulces¹_?!

Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron cuando vieron las masas fritas, sacó el dinero suficiente para comprarse una docena de los bollos y se fue con ellos contento con su compra.

Okinawa era una maravilla, de verdad, no había lugar que no fuera maravilloso para ver y estar.

—Ah… debería ir a la playa… —murmuró viendo el mar cristalino.

Desde su adolescencia Tsunayoshi poco a poco había superado su miedo al océano. Un tanto también por cuestión de supervivencia. Reborn no iba a ser delicado con él por ninguna razón.

—Mmh… vendré mañana…

Total, todavía tenía tiempo hasta que llegará Reborn.

Conocía bastante al hombre, a esta hora seguramente estaría llegando a la mansión.

Y Verde todavía no terminaba de hacer su último avión supersónico, así que… tendría que tomar el transporte mortal. Y eso le daba una ventaja de varias horas a Tsunayoshi.

Jeje… se sentía bien tener la delantera de vez en cuando.

Volvió a la posada donde se estaba quedando, recomendación del señor Yamamoto. Su único aliado que no le diría nada a Reborn en Japón, sabía muy bien que no podía confiar ni siquiera en su madre a respecto de eso.

—¡Tsuna! ¡Volviste! ¿Qué tal te fue en tu paseo? —la señora de la posada le dio la bienvenida alegre y emocionada. Pues bien, había sido idea suya que Tsunayoshi saliera a conocer algo de la ciudad antes de turistear.

—¡Todo es muy llamativo! ¡No quería regresar! Pero mis pies me están matando… y tengo que recargar energías para seguir mañana.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! —ríe—. ¡Ve a bañarte! ¡Aprovecha! ¡No hay nadie así que no tendrás a nadie de metiche!

Esa era otra razón por la que el señor Yamamoto se lo recomendó.

La señora de la posada era la viuda de un ex Yakuza. Y con quién el señor Yamamoto tuvo contacto cuando todavía estaba activo en su antigüo trabajo, ella le dio cobijo y resguardo cuando lo necesito. Y luego cuando volvió a su vida como civil y se reencontraron, el señor Yamamoto le presentó su familia.

Por ende ella deducía que Tsuna era también un rezagado como el señor Yamamoto. Y técnicamente estaba en lo cierto.

La vida nocturna de Okinawa no le llamaba demasiado la atención, prefiriendo disfrutar de sus maravillas diurnas. Tsuna se acomodó en su futón luego de haberse dado un largo baño hasta que la señora de la posada volvió a advertirle que pronto llegaría más clientela.

Al otro día amaneció casi al mismo tiempo que salía el sol. Un milagro de por sí.

—¡Iré a ver qué tal es kokusai²!

—¡No compres demasiado! ¡Después no tendrás dónde meter todo cuando terminen tus vacaciones!

Kokusai… era muy parecida a Shibuya en la cantidad de tiendas y personas. Pero la comida que abundaba ahí era pura y netamente de Okinawa.

Tsunayoshi estaba disfrutando demasiado sus vacaciones.

* * *

—¿¡QUÉ NO ESTA EN NAMIMORI!? ¿¡CÓMO PUEDEN HABER PERDIDO A SU JEFE!? ¡A SU CIELO!

Reborn no estaba con ánimos de soportar a los incompetentes de los guardianes de Tsunayoshi.

No un momento. No es que fueran incompetentes —aunque en parte si creía que lo fueran—, es que Reborn había entrenado demasiado bien a ese bastardo.

—¡Tsu-Tsuna-san no dijo nada de venir aquí! —chilló por teléfono Haru asustada, para nada acostumbrada a ser el blanco de la ira de Reborn.

—¡Ma-a! ¡Maa! ¡Estoy seguro que de algún modo lo encontraremos! —interrumpió Takeshi, viendo que el teléfono en la mano del sicario estaba por estallar.

Reborn, Takeshi y Lambo estaban en el aeropuerto de Haneda, Lambo tuvo que llamar a Takeshi para que los recogiera y para decirle que Reborn había descubierto todo y que era mejor que le avisarán a Tsuna de lo que ocurría para que se preparará o regresará a ellos de forma voluntaria.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Takeshi llegó con el rostro blanco y el móvil en su mano hablando con Haru sobre el paradero inexistente de Tsuna en Namimori.

—Hayato tiene un rastreador en él ¿No es así? —soltó Reborn, sacando su propio celular para marcar a alguien—. Habla con él, yo pediré ayuda de Verde.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de marcar el número del científico, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Y subir la temperatura.

Y explotar.

Los tres se quedaron viendo el aparato sin saber que decir.

Hasta que el teléfono de Lambo sonó.

—¿¡Ve-Verde!? ¡¿Qué- qué fue eso?! —chillo aterrado el adolescente viendo el rostro oscurecido del sicario.

Oh no. Tsuna había despertado a la bestia. ¡Y Lambo sería su primer sacrificio!

Sus ojos se fueron hacia el guardián de la lluvia. Quién retractó una de sus piernas cuando sintió la mirada del menor en él.

Lambo casi le gruñe por cobarde.

_“Si yo muero, ¡Tu te irás conmigo Takeshi!”_

—Tengo una tregua con Sawada, así que no daré información de su paradero. Si tienes algo mejor que ofrecer que él, Reborn. Soy todo oídos.

—¿Tu vida vale tan poco Verde? ¿Qué tal si te busco ahora mismo y te pego un tiro en la cabeza?

—Como si fueras a buscarme teniendo al conejito desaparecido —rio, el muy bastardo rio, Lambo sentía que su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho con tanta tensión—. Te esperaré entonces, pero por lo que veo. Tsunayoshi está bastante solo, y eso es blanco fácil para cualquier tipo que quiera ir tras él.

—¡Entonces dame su ubicación! _Vaffanculo_! ³

—Mmh… no.

— _Pezzo di merda_! ⁴

* * *

Las aguas cristalinas de Okinawa eran de lo mejor de todo, solo la comida podía superarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Un pez!

¡Todavía no se podía los anteojos, ni nadaba bajo el agua y ya podía ver los animales de la fauna marina!

Con la emoción de un niño, Tsunayoshi se acomodó el esnórquel en su boca y los lentes, ansioso de poder hacer buceo y ver los animales del mar.

¿Quién pensaría que el mismo chico que antes no podía meterse a la piscina sin gritar por su vida antes estaría buceando en el océano a solas?

La arrecife de Okinawa estaba llena de fauna marina que maravillaba al joven adulto. Los peces nadaban curiosos a su alrededor o sino pasaban de largo. Se sumió más dentro del mar para poder ver mejor a los animales en lo profundo. Las babosas marinas, entre otras.

Estaba por tocar una alga marina cuando su intuición lo apuró a subir a la superficie.

Preocupado, siguió sus instintos y lo hizo.

_—¡Debería usar esta lancha y pasarte por encima! ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!_

Abrió los ojos de par en par, cubriendo su boca para que el sicario no viera su sonrisa incrédula. De verdad. No pensó que llegaría tan pronto a por él, o que lo buscaría en el océano.

—¡Reborn! ¡Me encontraste! —exclamo entretenido alzando la misma mano que usó para cubrir su rostro. Saludando desde el agua al hombre que lo quería asesinar claramente.

—¡TU–! —gruñó—. ¡LAMBO! ¡DETENTE!

—¡Sí señor!

¡Hasta había traído a Lambo! Vaya, no pensó que haría eso.

Vio cada acción que hizo el varón, sonriendo para sí, y preparándose para nadar hacia la orilla —o lo más lejos que pudiera del depredador más fuerte que se le venía encima— cuando vio que se quitaba la ropa, quedando solo en _boxers_.

—¡Oh no! —soltó una carcajada cuando vio que el otro se lanzaba al mar.

—¡Ven aquí, Tsunayoshi!

**Author's Note:**

>  _Dejaré a imaginación del lector lo que ocurrió después con estos dos_ ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> (1)"Bollos dulces" cuyo nombre sería sātā andāgī, son bollos de masa dulce originarios de Okinawa. 
> 
> (2)Kokusai es una calle muy famosa de Okinawa, tiene varias tiendas de todo, y la comida que más se vende es propia de Okinawa.
> 
> (3)Vaffanculo, es un insulto Italiano, según estuve buscando es como "mandar a tomar por culo a alguien" 
> 
> (4)Pezzo di merda, otro insulto Italiano, sería como "Trozo de mierda"
> 
> Reborn es PG con su lenguaje hasta que le colman la paciencia (?)


End file.
